Closure
by nutnlp1
Summary: Just a tad of what happened as Buffy and gang, drove away in the school bus, POST: Chosen (Finale)


*Closure*  
  
Summary: Just the thoughts going through the survivor's heads' after the finale "Chosen".  
  
Authors Note: All Buffy material is created by Joss Whedon and show owned.  
  
Rating: PG-Just to keep it safe.  
  
Authors Note 2: This is going to be a short fic. I think.  
  
******************  
  
Closure  
  
Giles, Dawn, Willow, Faith, Xander, Buffy and the remaining Potentials Including Woods, Faith and Andrew all ride in the school bus at a mute. No words. Silent. Buffy and Dawn sat in the very back. Dawn in Buffy's arms. Faith and Woods still in the front, Faith holding his hand. The rest of the potentials and Willow just scattered all over the bus. The hole that was made under Sunnydale was much like the hole in all of their hearts, empty and big. Xander was driving not trying to shed tears but it was almost impossible. He couldn't get his mind off of the time they almost got married, and he bailed out. He felt like he did the wrong thing. He knows she knows that he loves her, vice-versa. Buffy was thinking about Spike, and what he did for all of them. They didn't know where they were going, but they all knew they had to move on....  
  
Buffy told everybody that she loved them, and talked to everyone of what they were feeling. She listened, and was there for all of them the way everyone was always there for her. Buffy walked up to the front of the bus.  
  
Buffy: Xander, how you hangin' in?  
  
Xander: ...I'm good.  
  
Buffy: You were strong today.  
  
Xander: Not so bad yourself Buff.  
  
Buffy: It's going to be O.K. I promise.  
  
Xander: Thanks, So what's up with you?  
  
Buffy: ...I don't know. I don't. I think I loved Spike. He did it. He beat 'The First'.  
  
Xander: Yeah, Sorry Buff.  
  
Buffy: It's O.K. He's still in my heart.  
  
Xander: She's in mine too.  
  
Buffy walked up to Faith and Wood's and made sure they were both O.K. She gave them both a hug and told Faith thanks for backing her up, even thought she didn't have too. She then talked to all the Potentials who all said that they were surprised that they were alive. They all didn't think they'd make it. Some would go home. Some would stay. It was up to them, the slayers. Buffy went to Willow and sat next too her.  
  
Buffy: Will.  
  
Willow: How ya' hangin' in Buffy?  
  
Buffy: I'm good. Will we couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Willow: Yeah you could've.  
  
Buffy: Listen. No we couldn't. You're powerful. You and Spike saved the say.  
  
Willow: I'm so sorry Buffy. I know how much he meant to you.  
  
Buffy: He's still apart of me.  
  
Buffy got up to leave. But heard...  
  
Willow: Buff?  
  
Buffy: Yeah?  
  
Willow: We did it.  
  
Buffy: Yeah. We did.  
  
Buffy went to where Andrew was sitting and Andrew said:  
  
"I guess I'm next"  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I'm just making sure everyone's O.K. Are you O.K?  
  
Andrew: Yeah, I honestly thought I would be like buried under all that debree right now. I made it. I wish Anya and Spike could've made it, I feel bad. I was a bad guy, and they were good, well I think, and I made it, and they didn't.  
  
Buffy: Yeah me too, I will always miss them too. They went out strong. We were the lucky ones.  
  
Andrew: Thanks for making me feel good. It helps.  
  
Buffy: I'm always here.  
  
Buffy talked to Giles about plans of 'What's Next?' Giles didn't really know. He gave a few suggestions but didn't sound sure. They thought that they would make a stop in the next city. That wasn't for miles. They still had a ways to go. Finally Buffy got back to where she began, Dawn. Dawn stopped her straight stare out the window to fix her eyes on her sister in tears putting out her arms. Buffy sat next to Dawn, they were holding each other in their arms.  
  
Dawn: I love you Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I love you too, Dawn.  
  
Dawn: I'm so sorry for the way I was acting back at the school. I just didn't want to loose you again.  
  
Buffy: Don't worry. I'm here. Shhh..........  
  
Buffy rocked Dawn back and forth in the back of the bus, both in tears. Everyone looking out the window of the yellow school bus, wondering 'Where Do We Go From Here?' as they drove down the long road.......  
  
The End 


End file.
